


Distance

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the articles come out Hangeng can’t help but sigh, left eyelid jumping in what surely was a precursor to a dreadful headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

 

  
  
When the articles come out Hangeng can’t help but sigh, left eyelid jumping in what surely was a precursor to a dreadful headache.

It’s not unexpected, not at all. They’ve been in this industry too long, witnessed and personally experienced too many unbelievable situations to be shocked.

Doesn’t mean he can’t wish this doesn’t happen, though.

Hangeng is a more private person among celebrities. Of course he thinks communication is important, he’s learned that the hard way. Multiple times. The fans have given up a lot for them, and he understands it’s a two-way relationship. If anything, they’re the ones that should be giving exponentially more.

But he’s still human.

His phone pings, jolting him out of his thoughts. He picks it up, finger sliding across the screen lazily.

He snorts when he sees who it is.

_Of course._

A few more taps and the unread message is revealed.

**_Yah, by the time you see this you’ll probably seen the articles too…don’t overthink it okay? It’s no big deal._ **

Hangeng is still trying to figure out how to respond when a new message appears.

**_Besides, it was my kakao that was hacked, so you don’t have any right to be angry, arrasso? I reserve that right completely~_ **

Pft. The nerve.

But Heechul wasn’t done yet.

**_Ah~ more proof I have the smarter fans right? Keke_ **

Hangeng was ready to type back _you mean you have the crazier fans_ but another message has already appeared.

**_And since I reserve the right, if I say I’m ok then you can’t be upset, got it? hehe I’m happy even, guess who made the search engine rankings? ;)_ **

Hangeng thinks _liar_ inside his head, but can’t bring his fingers to type out the two syllables.

**_Ahhh, gotta go, have to go to practice TT_TT why can’t you share some of your dancing skills you selfish jerk_ **

**_Donghae-pabo says hi, by the way!_ **

**_Okkk really have to go now, don’t miss me too much! keke_ **

**_I miss you, let’s meet up for sure the next time we’re in the same country again, ok?! :3_ **

The flow of text finally stops, and Hangeng realizes he hasn’t been able to send a single message.

His fingers over of the screen hesitantly, but in the end he lets the screen fade to black, growling as he drops it on the seat beside him.

In the end he still can’t do it. Even though it’s just four measly little words.

Four words too many, yet simultaneously four words too few.

_I miss you too._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
